Defiance, Rules and Roses
by MissAnnoying-LostInWarblerland
Summary: Rachel, Quinn & Santana are sisters in the 18th century. All three arranged to marry rich men. But all three are inlove with people their parents would never aprove of. Rachel is in love with the cocky stable boy. Quinn with a cripple. And Santana a girl
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the arranged marriage story I was talking about.**

**It's set in 1876, if that information seems incorrect just say and I'll research it.**

**So I suppose this is AU, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**All characters are included, and there are many parings. **

**This first chapter will be from the point of all three sisters, and each chapter will swap POVs (Will's Side-note THIS IS AWESOME just like Kate's brownies mmm brownies).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters, I only own Tristan.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Blake sighed happily and lent back against the wall of her windowsill in the library.<p>

It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining down softly through the open windows. A soft breeze sent the smell of daffodils and violets through all the halls and rooms of the Blake house.

To Rachel, the library was by far the most beautiful room in the whole house.

The were shelves full of books, and when there were no more shelves, the books had been stacked around the library.

There were four large arched windows that had oak windowsills, big enough to sit on.

And whilst the rest of the rooms were painted neatly, in soft blues and creams, the library was was decorated with dark green wallpaper that had dark red roses delicately painted on. The wallpaper was peeling and the library smelled of books and flowers.

But to Rachel, that was perfect.

The brunette smiled as the smell of daffodils and violets grew stronger. She wasn't suprised she didn't smell tulips, for Santana had trampled through the last batch of flowers Brad, the gardener, had planted.

Rachel glanced back down to the book in her hands, a romance novel, the kind where a girl falls in love with her perfect man, sweet, kind, handsome and funny.

That's what she wanted, to meet a perfect man, and for them to ride off in the sunset together.

A flash of white caught Rachel's eye. She turned back to the window and saw Quinn Blake, her twin, sat with Brad in the garden. Quinn seemed to be wearing some sort of gloves, green and thick.

Rachel suddenly realised Quinn had been gardening again. She frowned, hoping she wouldn't get caught, but then again she knew _she_ shouldn't be in the library.

Their mother thought it un-ladylike, gardening and reading all day.

"Rachel!" Rachel's head snapped up from the window. "Rachel, your father's home!" Rachel almost fell off the windowsill in exitement.

"Coming, Mother!" She quickly smoothed down her pale green dress, before walking out of the library, making sure to shut the heavy wooden doors before she left.

Her mother, Evelyn Blake, was a beautiful woman, with golden blonde hair and a skinny body, Quinn alone, had inherited her looks. "Where is Quinn?" She asked, when Rachel got to the bottom of the stairs. Rachel stayed silent. "Here, Mother" Rachel glanced up to see Quinn smiling.

Their mother nodded once, "He's in the dining room" She said, before walking away, her midnight blue gown trailing on the floor.

Rachel and Quinn grinned at each other, before running towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>It was a perfect day, Quinn Blake had decided.<p>

Just right for gardening.

Quinn sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. She grinned and she pushed the last of the earth over the newly planted roses.

She stood slowly and smiled at Brad, who nodded, "Good work Miss Blake" Quinn grinned. "Thank you Brad"

The gardener smiled, "How is Tristan?" He asked, Tristan being the quietest of the Blake family. Quinn smiled and settled herself on the ebony bench. "He's ok, but he did give mother alot of trouble this week"

Brad nodded and sat beside her. "And Rachel?" "Rachel's always ok, she loves the book you gave her, I haven't gotten a word out of her all week" Quinn replied. Brad smiled softly, "Good. And.. Santana?" He frowned slightly at the thought of the eldest Blake sister.

Quinn sighed, "No clue"

Brad nodded. Quinn frowned as she heard her mothers voice calling for Rachel. She heard the word 'father' and jumped up.

She quickly looked at Brad, "I'm sorry, I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow" The gardener nodded. "Goodbye Miss Blake" Quinn waved, before walking off.

She entered the bathroom when she got back to the house, and quickly slipped her red dress on.

"Where is Quinn?" She heard her mother ask.

Quinn stepped out. "Here, Mother" Both Rachel and their mother turned towards her.

Their mother nodded, "He's in the dining room" Quinn frowned as she walked off.

Quinn caught Rachels eye, and they both ran towards the dining room.

Their father, Hector Blake, was a very sucessful man. Rachel and Santana had inherited his dark hair and eyes. He rose from his seat when Quinn and Rachel piled in through the door.

There was a pause, before they threw themselves at him. He smiled.

"How are you?" He asked, as they pulled away. Both girls wore identical grins.

"Good" They replied in unison. "Did you find anymore plants Quinny?" He asked the taller twin. She nodded, "Three" He smiled and nodded.

"Did you write anymore, Rachie?" He asked the brunette. She smiled. "Yes, Daddy"

"Daddy!" The three of them turned to see Tristan Blake running towards his father, who caught him as he jumped into his arms.

"Father" Santana greeted, as she swept into the room.

* * *

><p>"Pretty day"<p>

Santana Blake glanced down at her five year old brother. "Yes, I suppose" Tristan clapped as a butterfly flew past.

"I'm thirsty, Sanny"  
>Santana rolled her eyes.<p>

"Come on then" She lead Tristan back inside the house. When inside, she lifted Tristan into his chair.

"Clara!" A moment later a plump kind looking woman hurried in.

"Miss Blake?"

Santana waved her hand, "Tristan needs a drink" Clara nodded and left the living room.

"Sanny look pretty" Santana glanced at Tristan and smiled quickly. "Thank you"

She glanced down at her deep green dress, and nodded, of course she looked pretty.

Clara came back in a few minutes later. Tristan grinned and thanked her.

As Clara walked back out, Santana's mother walked in, "Your father is home" She announced.

"Daddy?" Tristan asked, she nodded.

Santana sighed and picked Tristan up. "Come on"

Tristan ran straight towards the open door of the dining room, where he saw his father and sisters.

"Daddy!"

Santana walked past him, "Father"

Hector Blake frowned at Santana's behaviour.

"So, presents?" He offered. Santana sat up.

Rachel and Quinn smiled politely.

As he placed Tristan down, he picked up four neatly wrapped presents. One for each child. Santana gave a grateful smile as she unwrapped her present.

Tristan recived a book about trains, Quinn a book about flowers, Rachel a writing set, daffodil scented of course, and Santana a beautiful gown in peacock blue-green, it had jewels scattered around the skirt and silver thread on the corset, the sleeves were long and elegant.

Santana jumped up and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy" Her father grinned as she pulled away.

"I saw it and thought of you" He replied.

Quinn, Rachel and Tristan all thanked their father.

After a small disscussion their mother swept in and announced dinner.

Santana frowned at their mothers coldness, "Honestly, could you imagine if everyday was sunny?" She said. Quinn and Rachel grinned and shook their heads.

* * *

><p>AN: So... that turned out really bad ;/ sorry.

Whaddya think?

Evelyn wasn't supposed to come across as a cold bitch, but thats the way she is now.. she wrote heself xP

Next chapter: Rachel's POV.


	2. Melted Chocolate and Arrogant Boys

**A/N: Sorry. There, I said it! Sory :( I got obsessed with Wattpad. *Ducks rubber Ducks* Lol xD **

**I love you guys :) Really, thanks for all the reviews and alerts *Hug***

**Now... time for some topless Puck!... Jk, but he is in this... ;)**

**OH! I almost forgot! I have two new Puckleberry stories... well, three actually :D Coming soon xD**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ava, w<strong>hy do you think all the trees change in the fall?" Rachel questioned, twirling a leaf that's tips were just turning red, between her fingers.

Her friend, Avalon, frowned a little, "I'm not sure. Circle of life?"

Rachel looked thoughtful, then nodded, "Yes, I suppose so,"

Avalon shifted slightly in her seat. At first, Rachel had though Ava was simply cold, sat in the park, but soon realized something else was wrong. Finally both annoyed and worried, Rachel took a breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. Ava glanced up, her dark curls bouncing against her cheek. "N-nothing." she stuttered, showing she was lying.

Rachel nodded, and brushed her hair out of her face, letting the golden rays of sunlight hit her face. "W-well, you see, Daddy told me something."

Rachel turned back to her friend, worried and curious. Ava struggled a little, before speaking, "I'm to be married." she announced, closing her eyes and taking a breath.

Rachel's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Placing a hand on Ava's, Rachel glanced worriedly into her friend's face.

"Who to?" she asked slowly. Ava gave a wry smile. "Jesse St. James." she answered.

Rachel, frowned, then nodded. Everyone knew who Jesse was. An arrogant rich boy, with parentS that would buy anything for him, just to flaunt how rich they were.

Of course he was attractive, girls admired him and boys were jealous of him. With his posh suits and amazing hair.

But, amazingly, Rachel and Ava had managed to avoid his spell. Quinn, had of course admired him once, but Santana? No-one was sure.

Rachel sympathetically smiled at Ava, then sat back and exhaled deeply.

"Oh, Ava..." Rachel trailed off.

Ava chuckled lightly. "But, Rachel, theres something else." her tone turned serious.

"Hmm?"

Ava shuffled closer to Rachel. "After Jesse left, after the arangement, I heard Daddy and Leo talking, about how they were lucky." Ava scowled at the word 'arrangement'

Rachel nodded. Ava frowned. "Oh, Rachel. He said I shoud be lucky _I_ got Jesse... well.. because..._ your_ father is arranging marriages."  
>Rachel blinked. "Pardon?" she said quietly.<p>

Ava frowned, "Your father is arranging you and your sisters marriages..." she said lightly.

Rachel's face fell. "Oh." was all she managed. Ava rubbed her back. "I _am_ sorry Rachel... would you like to go home?"

Rachel glanced up into Ava's bluegreen eyes and nodded shakily.

She just felt so... angry. And hurt.

She always knew the day would come... but, she always thought her father would giver her a warning. Her, Quinn and Santana.

_Oh, gods._ Thought Rachel. _Quinn and Santana. _

Taking a breath, Rachel stood, and made her way towards the carriage.

Rachel worried herself the whole ride home.

As soon as the carriage stopped, Rachel ran out with a hurried goodbye to Ava. And ran towards the stables.

Luckily, it was empty, apart from the horses of course. Smoothing her pale blue dress, Rachel slowly walked towards Aylin, her snow white horse.

Aylin, was the perfect match for Rachel. Quiet, stubborn and a diva... not that Rachel would admit it.

Aylin neighed as Rachel stepped over to her.

"Hey, sweetie," Rachel said softly, carefully opening the gate a little, so she could slip in.

Aylin nuzzled Rachel's outstreached hand, causing the petite brunette to laugh.

"How are you?" she asked. Aylin nudged her arm.

"You do know they can't answer you, right?"

Rachel scowled, and tried to ignore the arrogant voice that had just spoken. "Unless... you're a witch?"

Rachel frowned, but still ignored him.

"But, _I_ can talk to them,"

Rachel inhaled and smiled sweetly at Aylin, "I'll be right back sweetie."

Spinning around, Rachel marched out of the gate, and glared.

"Stop being arrogant!" Honestly, she couldn't deal with _him, _and the news.

"Please, Noah?"

Noah Puckerman grinned, "Morning, love."

Rachel scowled at his irritating nickname. "It's afternnon." she corrected atomatically.

He nodded, "Yeah, whatever. Uh, Viola was wondering if she could see Tristan tomorrow?" he said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Rachel blinked, "You intterupted me, just to ask a question you already know the answer to?"

Puck frowned, "I don't know the answer."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Sorry. Yes, I'll bring him round at five. Now, could you pleas leave?"

Rachel blushed, only just realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Confused at her bi-polarness, Puck nodded. "Sure thing, love." he grinned as Rachel scowled again.

"You know where I live of you ever feel lonely." he whispered. Blushing furiously, Rachel turned away, "Goodbye, Noah!"

At the sound of retreating footsteps, Rachel started walking away, locking Aylin's gate on the way. "See you soon." she whispered to the horse.

Reaziling she's have to face him sooner or later, Rachel headed up to the manor to confront her father.

Quinn and Santana were nowhere to be seen, their mother was walking along the gardens, spreading her icy coldness.

Tristan grinned happily as Rachel made her way towards him. " Rach! Rachel! Rachel! Daddy has a friend over, and he wants to see you!"

Rachel stopped dead. A friend of her fathers? Oh, gods no, not now. Smiling quickly, she bent down and kissed Tristans head, "Thank you sweetie,"

Plastering a fake smile on her face, Rachel stepped into the manor, and made her way to her father's office.

When she arrived, she knocked gently on the door. "Daddy?"

There was a mumble, before the door swang open, and Rachel came face to face with a tall brunette, with eyes like melted chocolate.

* * *

><p>:[ it's only like 1,000 words Dx sorry.<p>

Hope you liked it!

Kate Xx


End file.
